A conventional selective call device, e.g., a receiver and/or transmitter, often can receive messages from more than one sources. Sources are distinguished from each other typically by an address information associated with each message. When the address information correlates, or matches, a predetermined address in the selective call device, the selective call device receives and stores the message from a particular information source.
Modern selective call services or service providers are capable of sending multiple types of data including information services, for example, stock market, weather, sports, news or other information, periodically to a subscribing selective call device (receiver or transceiver). Before long, hundreds of information services are likely to be broadcast to selective call devices. Because service providers may pre-format the information into a specific format, e.g., either right of left justified or in aligned columns, a problem results if one selective call device presents this information differently from another due to differing display characteristics such as pixel density, the number of horizontal lines, or vertical lines.
Thus, what is needed is an apparatus that allows messages received from personal sources or information services to be received and presented in a consistent fashion across a number of selective call devices, allowing all users to view messages as intended by the information provider.